Along with the progress of information technology (IT) and the advancement of software/hardware of mobile electronic devices, IT-related applications have been developed in the health care field recently. For example, an electronic medical record (EMR) has been used by almost all levels of hospitals to replace a traditional paper medical record. Furthermore, several medical centers have published hospital application programs for download and installation in a mobile electronic device by a patient such that remote scheduling/registration can be realized by using the hospital application programs. In Taiwan, each enrollee of National Health Insurance (NHI) possesses a Health IC (Integrated Circuit) smart card. After undergoing a health care service, a medical record in a form of codes can be stored into the Health IC smart card by the hospital, such that any other medical institution is able to understand medical history of the patient in the future.
However, since the Health IC smart card is not designed for recording detailed medical records, only sixty entries of codes associated with medical records can be stored therein, which might be insufficient for a medical institution to have a good grasp of the medical conditions of the patient.
Therefore, the public and medical institutions are anxious for better circulation of EMRs. In recent years, a conventional EMR management system has been available for hospitals and clinics. The conventional EMR management system provides cloud storage spaces for allowing storage of an EMR of a patient in a cloud infrastructure by hospitals. Nevertheless, only a hospital computer that is installed with the conventional EMR management system is able to gain access to the EMR stored in the cloud storage spaces, while the patient is not able to read his/her own EMR even if he/she so wishes. Moreover, when a patient wishes for another hospital that takes over subsequent health care services to understand his/her medical history, the another hospital cannot gain access to the patient's medical records if the conventional EMR management system is not adopted. Accordingly, the present-day circulation of medical records is still unsatisfactory.